


Two Lives

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy fic… basically exploring the split between the Master and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

_Damn Koschei._

Damn him for going off-world without you. This thing is entirely his fault anyway. If he hadn’t left you the way he had, you wouldn’t have gotten quite so chewed out by Sumana, the damn lecturer. All with her ‘why, _Theta Sigma,_ why _? You’re so bright … I can see no reasoning behind it whatsoever. You had all the potential, all the brains. You were an easy match for Koschei…’_

_Koschei. Damn him._

You sit up, shifting your position on the grass so that your robes won’t be dyed pink. Again. Koschei never let you live it down last time.

You tut, you sigh, you rustle through the book as if it is actually entertaining you, and then in a fit of frustration, you discard it to the left of you, biting down hard on the purple sarca fruit in your hand. 

It’s not like the book isn’t interesting … it is. ‘ _The Complete History of the Planet Earth_.’ Strange little beings, humans. But it’s just another topic that you’ve failed, and now both Sumana and Koschei are souring it for you.

_Argh, Koschei!_ If he’d only stuck to the plan, they’d both _be_ on Earth right now, walking through nineteenth century France, eyes wide in wonder at the strange little beings going about their day-to-day lives without even once _considering_ that there were aliens in their midst. 

The plan was flawless. Well, that wasn’t quite true, it had enough flaws, everything does, but they would’ve been fine. All Koschei had to do was stick to it. 

But no. Not Koschei. Never Koschei. It was always Koschei who triggered the flaws in every plan, and it was always _you_ that was caught red-handed by Sumana, taken into her office and given that very stern talking-to that you now know off by heart.

You sigh and chew at the sarca, taking huge swallows whenever possible so that the sharp skin slices your throat in places. 

It was simple. You’d agreed the night before exams that the following day you would take a stand against the Academy, purposefully fail – the two most promising students failing, imagine! – before running off, nicking a TARDIS from the repair bay and heading off into the vortex, Koschei and Theta, friends forever.

Of course the major flaw in this plan was Koschei, and he acted in the exact way that you hoped he wouldn’t, plan after plan. You should’ve expected it, really, placed a failsafe in behind so that when Koschei did trigger the variables, you wouldn’t be left in the predicament you now find yourself in.

Koschei had, of course, found some time to study, had gone into the exams fully prepared, and had come out top of the class, easily overtaking you. Of course, with your 20% mark on the exams, that wasn’t exactly difficult.

Bitterly disappointed now, you fling the sarca away, watching as it rolls down the hill toward the citadel, bouncing and tumbling as it goes, splitting apart into two halves, one black and broken, the other shattered and white … two lives splattered on the hillside. 

Tears start forming in your eyes. _Not now, Theta, stop crying!_ you think, wiping at your eyes in a futile action. _Stop it._

And now he’s gone, of course, skipping off into the vortex in a stolen TARDIS, joyriding as you were dragged into Sumana’s office, her disappointment as she shoved your exams in front of you clearly evident on her young face. 

_(She’d regenerated in class … recently, in fact._

_It wasn’t your fault of course, no, it was all Koschei’s. It was his suggestion to mix the chemicals, and his suggestion to ask her to come and have a look before running to the back of the classroom giggling, holding your hand in glee as the test tube promptly exploded, shattering in her face and spitting glass through her body. Of course you got the blame; ‘Oh Theta, why do you do this?’ while Koschei tutted from the side, a gleeful glint in his eye.)_

You thought he’d come back after he’d had his fun, but it’s been days now. He _does_ have a time ship after all. He could’ve come back mere minutes after he left, having taken years away. You hope it hasn’t been years though, imagine if he’d regenerated already. Of course you’re both excited about regenerating, you’ve been imagining what you think your next bodies will look and act like for months, but imagine if he did it without you. You’ve hardly _been_ separated before.

The tears start up again, and you start to reprimand yourself again, wiping at your face furiously with your hands. _Not again, Thet-_ ‘-a. Stop it.’

You look up, seeing your black haired friend grinning above you as he flips a TARDIS key between his fingers. ‘Stop it.’

You do of course. You always listen to him.

He _has_ regenerated, and you feel your heart plummet somewhat at the thought. But he is quite handsome, older than he last looked, almost sweeter. 

‘Now come on, I have something to show you.’ He reaches out his hand to take yours, and leads you forward into the forest before you.

The book on Earth history lies stranded, forlornly resting in the red grass. Earth will have to wait for another day. You have greater things on your mind now.

Koschei’s TARDIS has disguised itself as a tree, though the silver wood bends stiffly in the breeze, not gracefully as the others do. It doesn’t matter though, it still works, and that’s all that matters. Inside, it is black. Black lines the wall, the grating, and the furniture. Of course it _would_ be, black has always been Koschei’s favourite colour, but it would’ve taken _days_! Why would he have wasted his time redecorating while there was all of time and space to explore?

‘My dear Theta,’ Koschei grins, straddling a chair by the console. ‘What do you think?’

‘I think you shouldn’t have left me here to face the taunting while all the others sang your praises,’ you say. The words come out more lightly than what you actually mean, but if you say it truthfully, you know what Koschei will do to you. 

He just shrugs. ‘Would you believe me if I said, “I forgot?”’

‘No.’

‘Tough,’ he says, shrugging again. ‘You’ve said it plenty enough times to me in the past. What was it, Thete? “Oh, I’m sorry Koschei, I’m sorry. I really did mean to come last night but … I forgot.” Night after night, after night, after night.’

‘I’m sorry.’ And you are, really. You don’t know what’s brought this on, but he’s never said anything like this before. ‘Really. I really did forget. I’m sorry!’

‘It’s no matter,’ he smiles again, standing and walking toward you. You can feel his heat already, warm and emanating from his body in waves, thick and inviting. His hands touch your face and you feel the thrill shooting through you, your face pulsing at the touch. And then he kisses you, deep and inviting, deeper than he’s kissed you ever before, in a way you’ve never ever experienced. You gasp as his fingers creep around you, pinching the skin on your shoulder.

‘You’ve been experimenting off-world.’

‘Jealous?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’ He grins, and you notice the hint of cruelty around his lips. ‘Come with me … I need to show you something.’

So, like the little puppy that you’ve always been to him, you follow, trotting along in his footsteps. It’s always been like this, Koschei-and-Theta, the inseparable pair. Theta, the infatuated, Koschei, the leader. Always the same. And you’ve never minded, not really. Or at least, if you did, you _never_ told _him._

He opens the door to a room deep inside the TARDIS, and your hearts begin to beat faster, your breath catching. ‘What? Koschei, what is this?’

He doesn’t answer, just pushes you forward, out of the doorway, and locks it firmly behind him. ‘ _This_ , is what you did, will do, and always have done to me.’

‘ _Koschei_ , I don’t understand.’

‘No, of course you don’t. You never did. And don’t call me by that name, the title of childhood fantasy. I’ve picked mine, _Theta Sigma_ , as you will too.’

Your eyes widen and you stare at the room before you, utterly perplexed. ‘I honestly don’t understand! You’ve picked your name?’

‘I am _the Master_. Master of the class, Master of this TARDIS, Master of _numerous_ planets, and soon this one too.’ His voice drops to a silky tone. ‘And of course, my earliest mastery, Master of _you_.’

His fingernails flick your spine and you are forced around to look at him behind you. 

‘Kosch- Master. What happened?’

‘I have seen Time, Theta. Ever since I stood before that vortex I have seen time. Always, patterns and time-lines swirling in my brain making an ever present clatter which is about as pleasant as _your_ company.’ His words are bitter, and you look at him with great surprise. ‘Never mind, Theta. You never did understand. I have seen _time_. I have seen what has happened, what will happen. I have seen some of your time line, and I have seen some of mine. I have seen what _you_ will do to _me_. So _this_ , is your retribution.’

You step backwards, fear spiking through you like hot blades. ‘K-Koschei. I don’t understand.’

‘You will,’ he answers simply. ‘And I will forget what will happen. I will suppress it because it never will, Theta. You won’t stop me again.’

‘You can’t alter Time like that! You can’t!’

‘I can,’ he answers. ‘It’s easy. Childs play. You should know that.’

‘I _don’t_ though, Koschei. I have never been off-world!’

‘You will though, one day. Or perhaps you won’t, now. Who knows?’ He shrugs, a grin playing at his mouth as he lifts an implement from the side. This room is a room of torture. You’ve seen them in books before – a crude, cruel method of drawing information out of people … a human technique if ever you’ve seen one. 

‘Why are you doing this?’

He grits his teeth, frustrated. ‘I already _told_ you, but you never did listen, did you? Never mind, enough talking, my little Theta.’ You back away, eyes widening as he approaches. 

‘Stop this, Koschei. Just stop it. _Stop_ it.’

The knife he flits from hand to hand flashes in the lighting, little fairy lights flicking across your face, blinding your eyes.

‘Oh, beg, _Doctor_ , beg. Make it better, Doctor, let me Master you.’

‘What? Doctor? Please M-Master, stop it.’

You’re pushing your back against a wooden pallet now, eyes wide with fear. Your heartbeat is rising, fear and adrenaline coursing through your body.

Within seconds, he’s on you, forcing you backwards, flipping your legs up onto the platform and strapping them and your arms firmly down. You struggle, forcing against the bonds, utterly terrified and completely confused about what is happening to you. Only minutes before now you were sitting on the hillside, reading a book. Upset, perhaps, but nowhere near the peak of fear you now find yourself in.

Closing your eyes, you breathe out, calming your hearts and slowing your breathing. He’s beside you now, you can feel him. Waiting for you to calm, to stop your struggling. So you do. You’ve always done what he’s told you to do, because it’s never been a problem before.

Eyes flicking open, you see him over you, twirling the knife in his fingers. In one movement, he lashes out, cutting open your clothing. His steps are beautiful, moving gracefully in the motion, like a dancer.

As soon as the blade hits your skin you start screaming, hopelessly still, trying to avoid the knife puncturing any of your internal organs. But no one can hear you, no one can stop him, and you’re all alone here. Just you and him, Theta and Koschei.

The Doctor and the Master.

~*~

You’re still screaming when you wake up, and he flicks the light on, standing in the doorway. Raising an eyebrow he looks down at you, eyes dark. ‘Don’t think that I actually _care_ , but what is your problem now?’

‘Oh.’ You breathe out, deeper and deeper, stuffing that memory to the back of your mind. ‘I had a nightmare.’

‘Ah,’ he grins. ‘Anything to do with me?’

Yes, you think, eyes beginning to well again. _Oh yes, Koschei. But it isn’t true, is it? It isn’t true? It_ wasn’t _true, was it? Will it be?_

‘What? Nah,’ you lie easily … it’s become easier and easier over the last couple of centuries. ‘Daleks, companions, Gallifrey. The usual.’ You wave a hand, sitting up and forcing yourself to smile, despite the tears falling down your face.

‘Oh now, don’t start.’ He clicks his tongue disapprovingly, rolling his eyes. ‘Crying never solves anything now, does it? Not again, Theta. Stop it.’

Your hearts feel like they’re breaking, and you force yourself to look away, unable to focus on the one person you had clung to as a child who is now your enemy, your _prisoner_. 

‘Oh, and by the way,’ he grins again. ‘Thanks for the book, but it really is _utterly_ boring and mostly incorrect now that you and I have gone and been good little renegades, jumbling most of it up.’

With a flick of his wrist, he sends the book flying onto the bed, pages spreading out as they soar. _‘The Complete History of the Planet Earth.’_

Open to page seven hundred and sixty-four, your salty tears hit their nine hundred year old companions in some sort of ancient pattern.

You close your eyes and see a purple sarca rolling down a hill toward the citadel, bouncing and tumbling as it goes, splitting apart into two halves, one black and broken, the other shattered and white … two lives splattered on the hillside.


End file.
